dbzanotherfuturefandomcom-20200214-history
DBZ Maja Future
Maja Future Introduction This is Talina or Majintalina2118 whatever you like best anyways I have a huge annoucment for you guys.Ok so my sister Asper or SaiyanPrincess2118 anyways she didn't realize that we wrote our wiki's under DBZ Another Future. In other words we put our wiki's under the wrong catagory. SO ALL WIKI'S CREATED BY OR EDITED BY Majintalina2118 or SaiyanPrincess ARE UNDER THE MAJA FUTURE CATAGORY NOT DBZ ANOTHER FUTURE. So if you have any questions or want to join message me or my sister on our wiki accounts or on our shared e-mail [mailto:Animefreak.nani@hotmail.com Animefreak.nani@hotmail.com]. Talina's wiki account: Majintalina2118 Asper's wiki account: SaiyanPrincess2118 About the Maja Future The Maja timeline is very simillair to the normal timeline. Although there are some things in the Maja Future that are differernt from the original DBZ timeline. For instance Goku has another daughter named Talina and she and her partner Jace go Majin after fighting Babidi in hell. Ok so let me back up anyways the story goes like this Android 17 and 18 reck the future then they get destroyed by Dr. Hahn's, Dr. Cris and Crisis's androids. Along with the help from Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Goku, Tien and Piccolo they were able to ban together and finish of the androids. They also destroyed Cell as well. Many peaceful years passed then Babidi showed up with Majin Buu. The same events played out meaning that Goku defeated Buu with a spirit bomb and so on. Anyways many years later Talina and Jace were called to hell to take care of Cell and Frieza because they were causing trouble again. Once they arrived they expected it to be easy but something was wrong. Suddenly she and Jace couldn't move and then they were blasted by several ki blasts. Once they were freed Babidi spoke up and then hit Talina with the Majin spell. Jace's fate was no different and now they were both majin. The two most powerful people on the planet were now under the control Babidi. He then instructed them to go and take care of the humans and the Z Fighters. They did and that sent the world into chaos. ****Pause**** '''''DOES NOT EXIST!!! KITA AS WELL AS THE OTHER "MAJA" CHARACTERS WERE OVERALL STOLEN FROM THEIR CREATORS. KITA'S CREATOR NEVER GAVE PERMISSION FOR "MAJA KITA" I NEVER GAVE PERMISSION FOR "MAJA NEIL" DO NOT EXPECT FOR US TO LET YOU JUST STEAL ART! IT WAS THE REASON THIS SITE WAS CLOSED AND WHEN I FIND AWAY TO DELETE IT I WILL. WHILE THEY HAD EVERY RIGHT TO CREATE "MAJA" CHARACTERS, THEY HAVE NO RIGHT AT ALL TO STEAL OTHERS CHARACTERS AND MAKE THEM "MAJA" NO RIGHT TO CLAIM THESE STOLEN "MAJA" CHARACTERS AS THEIR OWN SIMPLY BECAUSE THEY PUT "MAJA" IN FRONT OF THEIR NAMES. ''''''''''IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE NEW SITE OR SITE FOR WEST GALAXY WARRIORS NOTE ME AT http://bramamond.deviantart.com HOWEVER IF YOU WISH TO ONLY CREATE ONE OC OF YOUR OWN AND STEAL THE REST THAN I WILL SIMPLY PUT NOT GIVE YOU THE ADDRESS I WILL IP BLOCK YOU FROM THE SITES IF YOU TRY TO POST, I WILL NOT TOLERATE BY ANY MEANS STEALING OTHERS OCS IT IS EXTREMLY RUDE AND IS HORRIBLE THING TO DO AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT! FOR THOSE FRIENDS WHO UNDERSTAND, YOU SEE WHERE TO CONTACT ME, FOR THOSE WHO HAD THIS HAPPEN TO THEM WITH THIS "MAJA" OR ANY OTHER OCCURANCE, I WILL LISTEN AND HELP YOU AND AS SOON AS I CAN THIS SITE WILL BE CLOSED. I WILL GIVE YOU A LINK TO THE OTHER SITES =) BUT IF YOU ARE SOME WHO STEAL OCS OR THINK YOU ARE BEING ORIGINAL AND PUT SOMETHING IN FRONT OF THE NAME AND ADD SOMETHING ON TO SOMEONE ELSES EDITS OF THEIR OC IT IS STEALING AND WE WILL NOT TOLERATE IT. I FYOU CONTACT ME I WILL BE SURE NOT TO GIVE YOU THE SITES. '''''